Fever, Fever!
by xxbinky2gunsxx
Summary: Axel falls ill. Kairi nurses him to health. 'Nuff said. What happens when a certain Boyfriend stands in the way?


_**AN: Hello everyone! Lea here! ('A' is silent). Yes! this is my first ever fanfic story. I spent nearly FOREVER on this so please R&R. It has a lot of fluff in it so it is suitable for most audiences aside from the coarse language haha. So yea, I'm proud of it, the writing was easy but the editing? KILLER! I'm in love with the story plot it was cute, cheesy and a perfect oneshot to cuddle up to the fire with, along with a nice cup of cocoa. To be honest I wrote this story because I always wanted to have a good friendship like how I created Axel and Kairi's. Yes, so I'm gonna head out, so please read and enjoy and tell me how you liked it be cause I worked REALLY hard for my lovely viewers like you. Peace, love and may all the power of the worlds send you my love. Bye now! :D**_

VIII

It was nearing 5:00 in the morning when Kairi's cell phone rang:

_I fell in to a burning ring of fire_

_I went down,down,down_

_And the flames went higher._

_And it burns,burns,burns_

_The ring of fire_

_The ring of fire._

Kairi stretched her arms over her head and smiled as Johnny Cash played out of her phone. For some reason, that song always reminded her of her best friend Axel and which was why she set it as his contact ringtone. She always knew when Axel was calling.

"Hello?" She answered, sleep coating her voice.

"It's me," His deep voice replied back and she smiled.

"Hello me, how are you?" She rolled over and cradled the phone to her ear, trying to wake herself up.

"You know what I mean," Axel chuckled but it was followed by a loud dry cough, which made him start having a hacking fit.

"Axel?" Kairi asked concerned, sitting up, "Are you okay?"

"That's why I'm calling," He sniffed, "I think I have a fever and I can't sleep because of this stupid cough. It keeps hurting my chest."

Kairi can hear the hurt in his voice and soon she was on her feet throwing on her discarded jeans on the floor. "Don't move, I'm on my way over."

"You really don't have to Kai-" She hung up on him purposely because she knew Axel always tried to coax her out of things. Her friend is in trouble and she's gonna help him. No "if's," "and's," or "but's."

Kairi quickly combed down her rat's nest of cranberry coloured hair and brushed her teeth. She picked up a bottle of juice in the fridge while she packed her necessities into her messenger bag: Cough medicine, tea, tissues and most importantly Vic's VapoRub, (the most important thing for a cold or fever). After that she threw on her dark green zip up hoodie and ran out the door. She locked it and pulled out her car keys, smiling to herself while doing so.

Kairi and Axel have known each other for years. They met when they were both in High School. She was head cheerleader and he was the rebel, leather, chains and all. No one expected them to be close friends based of the cruel politics of school, but something between Kairi and Axel clicked and they knew they were destined to be with each other, friends or not.

Kairi was singing along to the radio when she pulled up to Axel's house. After high school they went their separate ways but they made sure that they kept in touch. After years of phone calls, letters and instant messaging, Kairi found a career in party and event planning and Axel became a graphic designer. From the beginning of high school to their 20's, Kairi and Axel were still good friends. Everyone around them were shocked.

Kairi walked up the cement sidewalk with a jump to her step and knocked on the door. The sky was just a hazy blue, she knew the sun was coming up and she sighed in content. She always loved mornings, but Axel?

"I feel like dying," He groaned as he hunched over Kairi in greeting.

He hated morning's with a passion.

"Good morning to you too," Kairi giggled, rubbing soothing circles on Axel's back while he rested his cheek against her shoulder. That was another thing about those two. They were always very affectionate to each other.

"Come on in," He sighed, leading her towards the living room of the house. He was lucky, because of how successful and talented his business is, He was able to buy a decent house for himself that was better then anything he ever lived in while growing up. Windows were everywhere, along the hallway leading to the front doors, the living room, the kitchen and the lounging area at the basement. There were three 7 foot windows that lined his bedroom and it gave him the best view of the city since he lived on top of one of the hills that lined the landscape. Kairi only lived 15 minutes away from him in a delicate cozy cottage style house that was the colour of lavender and pink. She modelled and decorated it herself along with Axel's help.

Kairi set her messenger bag down on the coffee table and stretched, she still wasn't fully awake. She cracked her neck a couple times and shook her shoulders.

"Coffee?" Axel asked as he walked into the gigantic kitchen.

"Please," She yawned and followed, sitting in one of the stools at the bar that faced the stove, where Axel was standing.

"Not fully awake huh?" Axel asked as he turned on the coffee maker.

"You're the one who woke me up at nearly 5 in the morning," She stretched her arms over her head and grinned at him with her tongue sticking out.

"Well, I apologize," Axel grinned sheepishly and handed her a warm mug of coffee.

"3 sugars and milk?" She asked, raising her eyebrows challengingly. Axel laughed,

"Just how you like it."

"In that case," She took the mug in her hands and held it to her chest, "thank you."

She took a long sip and set it on the counter in front of her. Licking her lips, she left the kitchen but only to have Axel's enormous form towering over her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Where you going?" He asked, a little panic in his voice.

"Grabbing my _stuff_," Kairi stood there awkwardly while Axel's skinny body was still clinging to her. "Don't leave," Axel mumbled, resting his mouth on her shoulder. "Please?"

"Jesus Axel, you're burning up!" She turned around and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. On cue, Axel went into another hacking fit of dry coughs, his throat was making a weird sound as he did. Kairi only stood there in pity.

"That does it, to bed with you." She pointed to the stairs and Axel walked by her with his head down in shame, like a child being sent to Time-Out.

"Come with me?" He asked as he stood on the top stairs pleadingly. Kairi shook her head in disbelief and smiled, "What's gotten into you?" She chuckled, "I'll be up there in a sec, just get to bed."

With a smile Axel did as he was told.

Axel wasn't the kind of person to be clingy on someone nor was he the kind of person who would greet you with a hug. He kept his distance and never led people into thinking he liked them unless (if you were in Kairi's case), you known him for years. So for him not wanting to be alone and always wanting to hold someone, that was new to Kairi and that made it official that Axel was very ill.

Kairi grabbed her bag from the coffee table and ran upstairs up to Axel's room where she found him lying in a heap of fluffy pillows and blankets. She could tell that he had a hard time trying to fall asleep based on the pillows being strewn everywhere on the bed. The bed sank in at the edge where she sat and Axel peeked through one eye and smiled. "No use in sleeping," He sighed, "this cough has been making my throat so irritated and dry it almost hurts to _breathe_,"

"Well, that's why I'm here," Kairi smiled. She pulled out the cough syrup and Vic's VapoRub out of her bag and set it on the wooden nightstand near his bed. It was black with a hint of burgundy and it matched his wooden bed set and floors.

She grabbed a spoon from her bag and opened the cough syrup. "This will help the cough and soothe the pain in your throat and chest," She said as she filled the small spoon with the thick red substance. Axel took it obediently but made a face, "Does it _always_ have to be bitter?"

"In order for it to work? Then yes," With a nod she grabbed the small green jar,

"This," She waved it her hand, "is to help you _breathe_."

Axel gave her a confused look, "Am I supposed to eat that?"

Kairi burst into a fit of laughter, "No! I'm gonna apply it your nose, back and chest."

Axel quirked an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind," She added quickly.

Axel stretched, "Go ahead, anything that can help me sleep. I'm beat."

Kairi opened the small jar and Axel nearly choked on the fumes, "No way!" he coughed. "I change my mind!"

"Do you want it to work or not?" Kairi huffed, "It's the only way that it will help you _sleep_."

Axel groaned, "All right, but be quick about it! Don't let me sit here and suffer."

"Relax, my grandma always rubbed this on me when I was sick," She smiled at the memory, "she would massage it on me and just like that," She snapped her fingers, "I was out like a light, no cough whatsoever."

Axel smiled, "All right, I trust you."

"I knew you would," She grinned, "now sit up, I have to rub your back first."

Axel slowly sat up and stretched one more time. It helped that Axel was only wearing black sweats this whole time, and Kairi smiled while she went through one of his drawers to grab a grey T-shirt. Once she sat down again on the bed, she dipped her fingers into the green jar and began applying it on Axel's back. Axel sat there with no complaint as he began to close his eyes to the touch of Kairi's soft hand while he rested his head on her shoulder. "That feels really good," he chuckled as Kairi rubbed his back in small circles, alternating to big slow circles and adding pressure every so often.

"The trick is," She mumbled softly as she help put on his T-shirt, "is to make the application enjoyable so you can easily fall asleep. Now lie down I have to apply the rest onto your chest."

Axel did so and rested his hands behind his head, "How did I ever come to meet someone like you?" He asked in disbelief with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Kairi smiled, "I knew you needed a friend, back then in high school. I was sick of the stereotypes of cheerleaders only having to hang out with those who are popular and no one else." She began to massage Axel's chest and he was drifting in and out of sleep.

"Go on," he mumbled.

"I saw you at a distance at first, Tired, alone, kind of sad. So I left my group of friends for a second to come by and say hi. Gosh you were rude at first!" She playfully hit him and Axel laughed.

"I thought it was a prank!" He giggled, "You weren't the first popular girl to come and say hi, usually they would do that then run to their friends and make fun of me like I don't know what they're doing. I knew, I just didn't let it get the best of me. I learned to become immune to it, but a guy can take so much right?"

"Right," Kairi muttered as she watched Axel slowly fall asleep.

"You were the first, to ever mean what you say," Axel mumbled tiredly. "You were the first...to want to know...Who I really was." With that Axel fell asleep and Kairi smiled.

"Here comes the worst part," She whispered, She dab a little Vic's VapoRub on Axel's nose but luckily he didn't stir. She was surprised, when her grandmother did that she would fuss and fuss till the stuff dried. He must be that tired, she thought and wiped her hand with a tissue and got up to collect her things and go home. A hand grabbed onto her wrist desperately. She looked down only to see Axel half asleep, clinging to her wrist. "Don't leave..." He mumbled, "Stay."

Kairi shook her head and climbed into bed with Axel and held him tightly as he slept.

She kinda liked this side of Axel, it gave him more _character_.

After lying there for what felt like an hour of watching Axel's eyes move in dreaming, she kissed his forehead lightly and crawled out of bed carefully while making sure she didn't wake him. Axel tossed for a bit which made her pause but he settled and went back to snoring softly. Kairi smiled and tiptoed out of the room and out of the house. She left her stuff behind because she was only going to be out for a second. She needed to grab something back home for Axel when he wakes up. She jumped into her car and called her sister, Namine, to ask her a quick favour.

"Hello?" Namine answered half asleep.

"Oh I'm sorry, I woke you," Kairi apologized

"It's okay," Namine yawned, "what's up?"

"Could you look for that picture book grandma always read to us when were sick? Axel has a fever and I want to read it to him when he wakes up."

Namine giggled, "Why can't you do it yourself nd why are you calling me when we live under the same roof?"

"I can't, Silly!" Kairi laughed, "I went to his house early this morning to help him fall asleep. He had a really bad dry cough so I had to give him one of Grandma's special Vapo Rub massages,"

"Mmm, works every time," Namine chuckled, "okay, well where are you?"

"I'm on my way home but I'm in a rush, could you just find it for me so I could just stop by and _not_ go through the fuss of looking for it?"

"You mean get up? Out of this bed?" Namine groaned

"Pleease?" Kairi pleaded, "Be the best twin sister you are?"

"All right, All right, no need to gloat," Namine giggled, "it will be ready once you get here."

"Thank you!"

"Sora called, what do you want me to say to him when he calls back?" There was a hint of mischief in Namine's voice and Kairi's stomach dropped.

"Um..." Kairi didn't know what to say, "Just tell him I'm out and about and really busy."

"Will do," Kairi can hear the smile in Namine's voice. "See you soon!"

"Bye now," Kairi hung up the phone with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. How can she tell her boyfriend that her best friend's need's were more important than his right now?

Not long after, Kairi greeted Namine at the door and she handed her the small hardcover book. With a small hug she was back in her car driving back to Axel's house. Namine waved at her before closing the door behind her. "I always knew he was some what special to your heart."

Kairi was only gone for a half hour so she was sure that Axel was still asleep. To be honest she was still very tired herself. She didn't get to bed till 3 in the morning last night and when Axel called that's when she decided she was going to be pulling an all nighter.

She parked her car in the driveway and walked around the house towards the back door for she locked the front door, she didn't really know how safe the neighbour hood really was. With the book in hand she went to Axel's room where she saw him lying in bed still asleep. Smiling to herself she set the book down on the nightstand beside her other things and sat down near him. A moment later she was engulfed in pillows and blankets. "OOF!"

She tried to untangle herself, "Axel! What's gotten into you?"

"You left," Axel stated and was holding Kairi tightly.

Kairi rolled her eyes but saw that Axel had been..._crying_? "Axel?"

She wiped away a lingering tear and he shook his head and laughed it off. "Shit, I was hoping you wouldn't notice." He quickly wiped at his face and Kairi took his hand into hers. "I'm sorry for leaving," She laughed half-heartedly, "I was only gone for a second I wanted to pick up something at home for you when you decided to wake up."

"What's that?" Axel asked

"This," She picked up the book on the nightstand and held it out to him, "it's a book my grandma read to me and Namine when we were little. Usually when we were sick. It always helped us sleep."

"Namine," Axel smiled, "how is your twin?"

"She's good," She smiled, "recently she moved in with me. I just thought it would be better, you know, More help around the house, half the rent-"

"Is there when you need her," Axel smiled mischievously

"You got me," She playfully added, "well her and Roxas are on the rocks so I thought it would be good to give her a place to stay."

"I know," Axel smiled, resting his head on her shoulder, "She's your other half."

That sent a pang of guilt into her heart. She didn't like talking about her twin sister to Axel, not since...

"Let me read you this story," Kairi smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Would you? It would mean a lot to me." He mumbled into her shoulder. Kairi was getting use to becoming Axel's living Teddy Bear. "Okay," She smiled.

She opened to the first page, "_A Sick Day For Amos McGee_,'

The story was about a zookeeper, Mr. Amos McGee, who is dedicated to his work to pampering his fellow friends: The Elephant, The Rhino, The Penguin, The Owl and The Tortoise. One day, Mr. McGee falls ill and after waiting for him, the five animals take a bus to his house and each finds a unique way to help Mr. McGee feel better. Whether it's playing chess with him or keeping his feet warm.

"_So Amos said goodnight to the elephant. And good night to the tortoise. And goodnight to the penguin. And good night to the owl…_The End," Kairi closed the book and smiled at Axel.

"Oh the irony," Axel smiled and Kairi laughed. Axel kissed her on the cheek,

"Thanks for always being there for me."

"It's not a problem," Kairi smiled, "I'll always be there _whether you like it or not_."

"I just don't know how I would be able to go on without you being there..." Axel sighed.

Kairi's smile dropped and she grabbed his hand, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Axel fell quiet, "Not right now..."

She squeezed his hand, "Well you need to get your butt to sleep, Its nearly-" She checked her phone "10 in the morning and you have been up all night, that's unhealthy."

"Can you stay?" Axel murmured, not letting go of Kairi.

Kairi sighed playfully, "I guess."

She got up but Axel grabbed her hand, "But you said-"

"Gosh Axel, relax!" She giggled, "I'm not going anywhere," She began to take off her sweater and jeans. "I haven't slept all night either so I might as well catch up too."

She was only in her tank top and underwear when she snuggled into the blanket's with Axel. When she was just about to get comfortable, her eyes shot open. "Axel...Where are your clothes?"

She could have sworn she gave him black sweats and a T-shirt to wear to bed before she left. "It got hot, so I took them off." He said nonchalant.

She blushed, she was in the same bed with Axel...Who was only wearing his boxers. The thought slipped her mind though when she snuggled close to Axel. "Not a big deal, we've been in other awkward moment's..."

"Like when I caught you skinny dipping with Namine?" Axel sneered

"That was only one time!" She playfully hit him while he laughed. "It was a girl's only party, I don't know _how_ you got in!"

Axel patted his long rosy red hair, "I just gotta straighten this baby down and show up. Guess I didn't get the memo."

She playfully hit him again and giggled, "One time! The only time I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay, I didn't see anything, don't worry." Axel yawned, "It's not a big deal until you _make it_ a big deal."

"True," Kairi sighed and snuggled closer to Axel. With that they dropped the conversation and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Kairi?" Axel asked, hoping she didn't fall asleep yet.

"Hmm?" Kairi mumbled, snuggling closer to Axel's chest.

"Could you..." He felt like was going to embarrass himself. "Could you sing to me?"

Kairi opened her eyes and gave him a puzzled look, "I thought you said, and I quote, '_You sound like a poodle gurgling when you sing_,'"

Axel started laughing, "I was joking! You didn't have to take it personally Kairi. Please? You sang only once to me in you're life and I liked it."

"All right," Kairi sighed, "I know one song. Sora and I were traveling worlds once and we passed by this beautiful beach in a place called Hawaii. I met a little girl there named Lilo and she had a weird looking blue dog named Stitch, they were both quite a character." She laughed half heartedly, "When we were leaving, their older sister, Nani, taught me a song. It originated back in the 1800s and it was about saying goodbye to something-or someone-you loved. I loved it so much that I took time learning the language to properly sing the song."

Axel smiled, "What's it called?"

"_Aloha Oe_," Kairi smiled, "it means _Farewell to thee_,"

She began to sing the small chorus,

"_Aloha 'Oe, Aloha 'Oe_

_E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

_One fond embrace,_

_A ho 'i a'e au_

_Until we meet again_,"

"I really like that song now...Especially when _you_ sing it." Axel yawned and held Kairi tighter to his chest. "Goodnight."

"Night Axel," Kairi closed her eyes and they both finally fell asleep.

VIII

Several hours passed when the doorbell rang. Kairi, being a light sleeper, woke up to it first and yawned. She stretched her arms over her head and slowly got up. The doorbell rang again and she froze for a second. This wasn't her house so she had no right letting random people in...Right?

"I'm not expecting anyone," Axel mumbled in his sleep, "send them away please?" He turned over and fell asleep again. Kairi smiled and threw on Axel's discarded lime green sweater on the floor and went downstairs.

She was expecting anyone, the postal clerk, a flower woman, or Batman f_or crying out loud_! What she didn't expect was a familiar face glaring at her with fury in his eyes. "Oh my god," She muttered.

"Sora!"

VIII

Kairi opened the door wearily and greeted her fuming boyfriend with a small wave. "Hi," she said hesitant.

"Hi?" Sora asked in disbelief, "You're at another guy's house, wearing only his piece of clothing and all you can say is _Hi_?"

"How did you know I was _here_?" Kairi asked.

"Namine greeted me at the door thinking it was you and she muttered something about a _massage for Axel_?" Sora looked at her challangingly.

"Er...About that...I can explain..." Kairi uttered helplessly.

"What's there to explain!" Sora shouted

"Axel was sick, I came over to help him sleep, I'm nursing him back to health, that's it!" She all this in one go hoping she could get through to him.

"That still doesn't explain why you are only in his _sweater_." He said pointing at it accusingly. "Furthermore, your hair is a mess, you have sleep marks on your face and your blushing every time you mention Axel's name-" Sora stopped short and his eyes widened, "You didn't..."

"That's right, I _didn't_!" Kairi said defensively, catching up to Sora's conclusion. "It's not like that Sora! It was never like that! I'm only here for Axel for one reason and that's to make him feel better!"

"Well, I can see you certainly _have_..." Sora stated, his eyes beginning to water.

"Sora please listen to me! Its. Not. Like. That!" Kairi said through her teeth frustrated, "Please believe me!"

Sora only shook his head, "You know, I was use to the late night calls, long embraces and three hour conversations, but this..."He gestured to Kairi's sweater,

"This is too much...I expected better from you Kairi." With those final words Sora walked away sullenly and Kairi was on the verge of tears.

"He's hurting!" She screamed, "He's traumatized! He lost a part of himself he will never get back!" She was breathing heavily, tears falling freely down her face.

"Think of Roxas, Sora!" She screamed referring to Sora's brother, "Think of Namine! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU LOST YOUR OWN TWIN!"

Sora stopped mid-step, yet he didn't turn to look at her.

"If I can mend one pain, maybe it will help the eternal pain Axel is going through right now and don't you forget, I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR _6 YEARS_ SORA, _WAAY_ LONGER THAN I'VE KNOWN YOU." She huffed, _I've known you for only_ _6 months, to be exact_, she thought.

Sora picked up his head and walked away with his nose stuck in the air, "I don't have time for this..." He muttered under his breath and jumped into his car.

Once he drove off of the driveway she slammed the door shut with a scream and fell to her knees. She brought them to her chest and sobbed. Sora can _never_ understand the hurt Axel is going through, nor will he understand the need Kairi has to always wanting to be there for Axel when he has fallen. She wiped away her tears and slowly got up. Today just wasn't her day.

When she got to the top of the stairs, Axel engulfed her into a hug. She broke down again and sobbed softly while Axel picked her up bridal style and carried her into his room. He held her tight while she cried. "I'm sorry," He whispered in her hair, "I'm sorry I put all this responsibility on you."

"I don't mind it Axel, I never _did_. It's Sora that's pissing me off. Although he is a good person, he still has that dark side of him that comes out occasionally."

Axel nodded his head. He didn't need to say anything else, he knew that Kairi knew that he's not the best when it comes to words of wisdom.

When Kairi felt better she let go of Axel and apologized for getting all emotional on him. He only laughed but that started another hacking fit of dry coughs. Kairi sighed and led him to the kitchen with tea packets and cough syrup in her hands. Expecting him to sit on one of the stools, she turned around and began making him some lemon tea only to have Axel wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly.

She was slightly getting annoyed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to make tea," Kairi stated. "I can't-let alone, _move_-when you're holding me like that Axel."

"It's okay," Axel chuckled mischievously, "I can help,"

He flailed his arms out making it look like Kairi had four arms.

"Cute," She giggled, "but go and sit down I'm almost done."

"OOkay," Axel sighed in defeat and sat down on the stool, another round of dry coughs attacking him. Kairi only smiled in triumph when she handed him a hot mug of tea.

"It'll help your chest," She smiled.

"You should become a doctor," Axel smiled while he sipped at the hot drink,

"You keep pulling out these fever remedies out of your sleeve like it's nothing."

"Because _it is_ nothing!" Kairi laughed. "Come on, it's time for another round of medicine." She waved the brown bottle of cherry syrup in his hand. Axel groaned.

"You'd think they would improve the taste of that stuff..." Axel took the cough syrup obediently again and washed it down with his cup of tea.

"Come on, you should lie down." She pointed to the stairs and Axel gave her a pleading look. Despite what her gut told her and what she just went through with Sora, Kairi sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm coming too."

Axel set his cup into the sink and took Kairi's hand and led her up the stairs. Kairi was secretly dreading it. _Who else was going to waltz in here and jump to conclusions?_

Axel lied down and Kairi followed after. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and closed his eyes. "You are probably wondering by now why I'm suddenly like this..." He mumbled.

"Sort of," Kairi answered honestly and rested her head on Axel's, "but I'm starting to enjoy this side of you. You never were the type to suddenly hug someone out of the blue."

Axel laughed "Well,...It goes back to Reno and I..." Axel started and Kairi tensed, She didn't like it when Axel talked about his twin, it usually got him either angry or very emotional. She didn't want to say anything yet though, she knew talking about him was best for Axel.

"Reno and I became orphans when we were only 12. So, we were put to one foster home after the other. We did our best to stick together too. If he was taken away from me or vice versa, we would run away and meet each other at the same place, a certain clock tower located in the middle of town and we'd wonder the city until we were caught by the authorities. It happened so many times that the documents kept us together so people can stop trying to separate us. We were lucky, that never happened to kids like us. Especially with our background." Axel sighed.

Kairi knew what Axel was talking about, He and Reno grew up poor. They could only depend on income housing and food stamps and that itself couldn't help them from starvation. Their father was unknown and their mom was working three jobs to keep the rent up. On one foggy morning, their mother was taken from them through a bus accident. Reno and Axel have been on their own ever since. There was no point in looking for the father they barely knew.

"Reno started to act out, when we were 14 he began to beat up those who gave him a mean look or hurt those who tried to hurt me," He laughed, "I wasn't the strongest in the bunch, I'll admit to that, but if it wasn't for Reno's constant training in fighting. I'd never be the person I am now.

"Reno was diagnosed with a mental disorder, I don't remember what it was anymore, and they kept giving him medication after medication to keep him calm or sedated. That's when I began to lose my brother. Slowly he began to wither away. By the time we were 16 he began to fake taking his medication and began becoming his normal self, but again, he was acting out." Axel took a deep breath.

"I remember Reno," Kairi muttered, "he looked a lot like you, he would walk you home everyday after school."

"It was the only way for him to _take_ me home." Axel said. "He knew there were jocks and other guys who wanted to beat me for God-knows-what," He looked at Kairi with a sly grin. "Like I said, he always wanted to protect me. If you think I'm a hard-ass you should've met Reno.

"Well, we graduated and we got ourselves a dingy apartment. You left for college to another town and I wanted to go to community college. Reno chose his own path. He got his own job at a night club, I don't know as what though, bartender, bouncer, dancer, who knows. What I do know is that it led him to a very promiscuous life.

"I graduated, became a graphic designer, made a living and Reno began to look a little thin than usual. Then suddenly, he wanted to live with me, he quit his job, dumped the girl he was currently with and focused all his time on me. Than you came back to town and we started seeing each other more often and Reno suddenly became...I don't know, possessive, I guess.

"He started losing colour in his face, he started to become even more thinner and then he just started to look gaunt. I knew something wasn't right so I took him to the doctors, they diagnosed him with...with." Kairi placed her hand over his,

"I know," She whispered.

"God," Axel's breathing hitched, "why does it attack those you love most?"

Kairi held him as he used all of his might to fight back his tears. "It's okay,"

"AIDS, Kairi, _AIDS_," Axel breathed, "my own brother...Why did it have to be him, he was the only family I had, the one I loved most...and what _kills_ me most is that he _knew_. He didn't even have the balls to TELL me." A small sobbed escaped him and Kairi held him tighter, wishing for all the power in the world to take away his pain. She felt helpless.

"Two years..." Axel breathed, "Two years later and I'm still not over it. It's still up here," He pointed at his temple, "replaying it over and over. His last days...Oh God...He didn't even look _human_! Lying in that hospital bed and to be honest, and I never told anyone this, but I was happy when he finally drew his last breath." Axel was shaking. "His pain finally stopped. Does that make me a bad person? Wishing for my brother's death?"

"What?" Kairi was shocked, "What? No, _No_, of course not Axel! _Of course not_! You wanted his pain to stop, you wanted it to be over and done with, so you can no longer watch him slowly die and feel helpless." She grabbed Axel's face in her hands and made him look at her. "You are a good person, _You are_! You spent the last 3 years of Reno's life caring and nursing him and staying up with him all hours of the night helping him through the pain he was going through. You stayed by his side until his dying day. Not many could do that but you did, Axel, _you did_, You dedicated your life fighting for Reno's life, and that doesn't and I mean _Doesn't_ make you a bad person. Okay?"

Axel nodded his head.

"You are the most important person in my life right now Axel," Kairi confessed and pulled him into the tightest bear hug she can give him. She could feel his hot tears run down her neck. She bit her lip to keep from crying herself.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a pest," Axel cried, "it's just when I'm here alone and having Reno's presence still _here_. I just need somebody close by that I can lean on. I've been alone for a long time Kairi, I don't want to be alone anymore..."

Kairi ran her fingers through his soft, long, red hair. "I understand Axel, you don't have to explain. I see how traumatized you are over this even _after_ two years. I want to be there for you, _for as long as I can_."

She wiped away the last few remaining tears on his face and smiled.

"Feel better?"

"Much," Axel took a deep breath.

"Good," Kairi pulled him into one last hug, "Get dressed. I'm cooking dinner tonight."

VIII

"What are you making anyway?" Axel asked ask he threw a snug, black turtle neck over his head. Kairi was already placing a pot on the burner.

"Creamy chicken rice soup," She smiled, Axel made a face, "What?"

"Chicken soup, really?" He asked

"What? It's _traditional_," Kairi stated defensively

"I'm the one who breaks rules," Axel stuck out his tongue.

"Then what do you prefer?" Kairi scoffed.

"Tomato soup with crackers please!" Axel grinned sheepishly

"Fine, coming right up!" She grabbed the can from the counter and emptied it's contents into the small pot. When she turned around and added a can of cold water to the pot, she couldn't help but stare at Axel for a minute. Though he was sick, and his eyes were drooping and his nose was red from irritation. She couldn't help but admire how he combed down his hair into a low ponytail instead of having it blown out like usual. His emerald green eyes shined in the dim lights and the tear drop tattoo under both his eyes only accentuated them. "What?" He asked concerned.

"Uh...nothing!" She blushed, "Its just...I never realized how handsome you are when you tie you're hair back." Axel sat there for a second stunned.

"Ouch," Axel grabbed his heart, trying to play off the comment, "You saying I never was?"

"Let me rephrase that," Kairi giggled, "I never realized how _even more_ handsome you are when you tie your hair back."

"That's better," He grinned.

"Get real!" Kairi laughed as she splashed water at him

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

VIII

Kairi stayed overnight to watch over Axel in case his bad cough came back to wake him from his sleep. In the morning though Axel woke up feeling good as new. His lungs were clear, is throat wasn't irritated and his nose wasn't as itchy as it was the day before. He stood up and stretched out his entire body. He then walked towards his 7 foot windows opened the deep red curtains to let the sun shine in for once into his dark room. Kairi stirred in bed and threw the pillow over her head. "Axel! _Too bright_," She grumbled in her sleep.

"What's wrong? I feel great! Thank you Kairi, I don't have that wretched Fever anymore! I-" He was interrupted by Kairi coughing loudly. "Uh-oh,"

He sat next to Kairi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kairi? You okay?"

She sniffed, "I think I got your fever Axel, My nose is clogged and my throat feels like it's full of mucus."

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Axel's head sank in shame.

"It's okay, I knew it was bound to happen." She sniffed

"Well, now it's my turn to take care of _you_," Axel grinned. He quickly wrapped the fluffy blankets around Kairi and began carrying her down the stairs. "Axel, what are you doing?" She started kicking her feet.

"Taking you to your house, I don't have any magic remedies to help you feel better."

"What about my stuff?" She panicked,

"_I'll_ grab them, you wait in the car."

Axel kicked the front door open and carried her down the driveway towards her car. Kairi couldn't help but blush when she saw a few nosy neighbours poke there head out and see what the fuss was all about. "God this is embarrassing," She mumbled to herself, for all she was wearing under all these blanket's was Axel's sweater. She sunk lower into her seat and made sure the blankets covered her face.

Axel came back shortly after with her messenger bag slung over his shoulder and clothes in his arm. He stuffed them into the back seat and jumped into the drivers side. "You neighbours probably think I'm in labour." Kairi said, muffled by all the blankets she was hiding in. Axel's rich laughter filled the car. "Don't mind them, the only excitement they get around here is listening to my dubstep blasted through the windows."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Typical,"

Axel laughed and drove straight to Kairi's house.

VIII

Once they got there, Kairi was greeted with a note from Namine on the front door. "Dear Kairi, went to Roxas' house this morning, won't be home will tomorrow. Namine," Kairi huffed, "yes Namine, it went _oh so well_ the first time!" She crumpled the note in her hand and threw it on the ground.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves then?" Axel asked

"Looks like it," Kairi grinned, "now carry me inside, My feet are cold."

"Gees, are you always this bossy when you're sick?"

"Rule number one when it comes to me being sick," She said as Axel picked her up, "I'm the princess."

"Whatever you say your majesty." Axel mumbled and Kairi giggled.

VIII

"Here you go," Axel grinned placing a blue bowl in front of Kairi, "chicken noodle soup. _Traditional_, just how you like it."

"You're sweet," She smiled and began to eat. _Bit watery_, she thought, _it's the thought that counts though._

"How is it?" Axel asked concerned

"Really good," She smiled sleepily.

"You can be honest you know...This is the first time I've ever _cooked_," He smiled using air quotes with his hands.

Kairi started to laugh, "Since you _asked_, tone it down on the water,"

Axel scoffed and smaked his forehead, "I knew something was wrong,"

Kairi laughed, "Well at least you made soup. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you," He smiled with sincerity in his eyes.

When Kairi was finished she yawned and told Axel she was going to bed. Axel swept her off her feet and carried her instead. "What's this?" She giggled,

"You're the _princess_ remember?" Axel smirked

"True," She laughed

"So I'll forever be your devoted servant," Axel quirked an eyebrow, "got it memorized?"

"Committed to memory," Kairi rested her head into the crook of his neck and smiled.

VIII

"_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When sky's are grey,_

_You never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take,_

_My sunshine_

_Away,_" Axel sang softly. Kairi's smile widened.

"You sing better than me,"

"Please," Axel rolled his eyes, "it's an easy song to sing,"

"No, I'm serious, you're really good," Kairi pushed a wisp of hair in his face behind his ear. Axel smiled, "It's the only song I know by memory. My mom use to sing it to me and Reno before she passed. Reno would sing it to be before he would go out with his friends on school nights. Cheesy I know, but we only kept it between us." Axel laughed.

Kairi gave him a sad smile, "It's not cheesy, it's sweet...and sacred."

"Nobody ever described it like that before," Axel smiled and lied down next to her on the bed.

"Axel?" Kairi asked hesitantly,

"Hmm?" Axel replied staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Can you hold me? I know it's a lot to ask but-" Axel wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "You don't have to ask you know?"

Kairi smiled and snuggled closer to him, "Now I do,"

"Get some sleep, you need it..._Kairi_," He kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers before he too, fell asleep.

VIII

Axel woke up to the doorbell ringing. Kairi was deep asleep and he was certain that she wasn't expecting anyone today. He thought he should answer in case it was Namine, who forgot her key. Axel opened the door and his stomach dropped.

It was Sora, Kairi's boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes, shook his head in disbelief and laughed. "You know, for some reason, I figured you would be here."

Axel just stood there dumbfounded.

"Look, is Kairi here? I want to talk to her," He said this calmly, there was no malice in his eyes.

"She's sick and is sleeping it off." Axel stated, shutting the door behind him in case Sora decided to see her. "You upset her yesterday."

"That's why I'm here," Sora had a sad look on his face. "Look, to be honest I am a good guy. I understand where Kairi is coming from with her wanting to help you and all but," He tugged at his brown, spiky hair and growled, "Seeing her wearing nothing but your sweater sent me over the top and I jumped to conclusions. You and I both know Kairi is not like that so I...Overreacted."

"Go on," Axel rolled his fingers in front of him while leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, that's all I wanted to say to Kairi, and..." Sora sighed, "For the longest time I already knew that she holds you at a special place in her heart. You two have a bond I'll never understand...or break." He rested a hand on Axel's shoulder and Axel stiffened.

"She can talk to me when she's ready but if not..." Sora patted his shoulder, "Take care of her will you?"

"Always have and always will," Axel's eyes softened, " but I'll talk to her all right?"

"That's all I'm asking," Sora smiled,

"see you bro," With a wave of his hand he left and Axel went back into the house and locked the door behind him. What Sora said made him think for a while.

Have he and Kairi been closer than friends? Out of all of their friends, they have stuck together the longest and in addition, all the late night talks, errands and phone calls add to it right? What if...

Axel's eyes widened in realization. What if he and Kairi were always in love with each other and never acted on it? He never realized how close he and Kairi were...How were they NOT a couple?

Axel went back to bed and hugged Kairi close to his chest.

"Hmmm, Who was it?" She yawned

"Your boyfriend," He said nonchalant

Kairi tensed, "What?"

"Don't worry!" Axel laughed, "He only wanted to apologize for yesterday and he thought a lot about what he said so the call is on you if you want to forgive him or not."

"Oh," Kairi settled back into the pillow and blankets and sighed, "I'll look into it when I'm alive." Axel laughed at her attempt of a joke.

"He said another thing that got me thinking," Axel said, butterflies rising in his stomach.

"What is it?" Kairi yawned, slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Because we are so close to each other and for how long we have known each other I've treated you better than all of my friends in the past...I was just thinking...are we in love? I mean how are we NOT together?" Axel bit his tongue in anticipation.

Kairi put much thought into it and turned around to look him in the eye. "Maybe because...you never had the balls to ask me out on a date."

Axel howled in laughter and looked at Kairi in disbelief. "You mean to tell me, you've waited all these years, for me to ask?"

"Well, not only that," She said as she draped an arm around him. "I've been in love with you since the first day we've met."

Axel looked at her puzzled, "What?"

Kairi looked up at him innocently and nodded, "Mmhmm, It's true,"

Axel smiled as warmth filled his beating heart.

"Now would you shut up with the questions and kiss me already?" Kairi smiled,

"You're gonna make me sick again," Axel smirked,

"I'll take my chances," Kairi winked.

With that, Kairi leaned in and gave Axel a long, deep, passionate kiss.

Germs and all.

VII

_**P.S: The characters mentioned do not belong to me they belong to the rightful owners known as Disney and Square Enix. Songs mentioned in the story as well (**_**Aloha Oe, Ring of Fire, You Are My Sunshine**_**) belong to the rightful singers and songwriters (Shoutout to Johnny Cash, I LOVE YOU!) And you can search the mentioned songs on YouTube to have a better understanding of what the songs are. **_**A Sick Day for Amos McGee**_** is a children's book that rightfully belongs to it's author and illustrator, Phillip C. Stead and Erin Stead.**_

_**So yea, my first fanfic, I might go into a deeper look on Namine and Kairi's reletionship along with Axel's, Sora's etc. But until then, enjoy!**_

_**Peace, Love,**_

_**Lea - (Binky2Guns**_


End file.
